I'm A Nobody, And She's A Somebody
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Elsa's a lone third year who have a huge crush on someone she haven't even talked to. Anna the first year is a happy bubbly girl, that everyone wants to be around, including Elsa. but how could a nobody with no friends be with someone like her? Elsanna, Modern AU, not incest, might change title later. (might also change rating to M depending on if you readers want it)
1. Chapter 1 First Impression Says All

Making sure no one was around, Elsa jumped up in a tree and sat on one of the branches. Letting out a breath she pulled her backpack off and opened it. After finding her sketch book, pen and eraser she pushed the bag up between a few branches so it wouldn't fall down. Making sure her hood was hiding most her face she looked between some leafs.

"Okay, they'll come in ten minutes.." Elsa mumbled then looked through her sketch book until she came across a blank page. Taking a deep breath, unusual ice blue eyes turned to look between the leafs again. Eight minutes and thirty four seconds. She started fiddling with the pen, turning it around in her hand.

She then pulled back some platinum blond hair back in it's place as it had come in front of her eyesight. Five minutes, damn does the minutes have to go on for forever when you're waiting for something?

Elsa took a few breaths and looked down and around her, making sure no one would be able to notice her up here, even though she had done this a few times already and no one's noticed her but she just wanted to make sure. Hearing voices, she glanced between the leafs but it was only other students, it was time for them to appear though so it wasn't anything surprising.

One minute, god it felt like she's been sitting here for forever. Alright, just a few seconds left. And when it was finally time, Elsa looked out and out the doors of the school building, came a small group of students.

They stopped by a bench near her hiding spot, just like they always did. The formed a little circle and in the middle of it, was the thing Elsa had been waiting for. A girl, her smile was beaming, her eyes shinning like the stars, her flaming red hair that was in their two braided pigtails like usual, her perfect freckled cheeks and her laugh and voice rang through the air like the most beautiful sound Elsa's ever heard.

She just sat there, looking for a few seconds until she remembered what exactly she was suppose to do. Quickly straightening out the paper she started drawing, looking up now and then to look at the girl.

Her name was Anna, she was a first year but already the first week she had everyone's hearts skipping a few beats. She wasn't a attention seeker, she was cheerful and had a bubbly sort of attitude, a bit of a klutz, oblivious to various things, _loved_ chocolate, adorable, impossible not to like, was pretty much everyone's friend. How did Elsa know all this? Not from talking to her, no she would just stutter stupid things if she met her for real.

No she was a loner, someone nobody noticed even if she stood right beside you.

It was rather handy when you listened in on what people were talking about. And _everyone_talked about Anna, cause they'd actually meet her and talk to her, unlike Elsa. But even so, the blond knew everything about the girl, at least of what people said about her. But she knew stuff like when she got off class, which route she usually took when going to next class or going to the dorms. Even which dorm and which room she lived in.

"I'm such a creep.." Elsa mumbled to herself but continued her drawing. Getting a bit distracted when Anna laughed, the platinum blond looked up and just in time to see the radiant smile and the perfection of.. well, Anna.

_She's so adorable.. _Elsa thought with a small smile, she started on a new drawing, rarely erasing anything. Finally though, the group started moving back towards the school. It was time for it so Elsa was prepared as she stopped drawing, closed her book and put everything back in her bag.

Just as the group went in, catching a last glimpse of Anna behind someone, Elsa jumped down from the tree and hurried to get to class. She was in third class so Anna was two years younger then her. Not that she already knew that from hearing rumors.

Why was the platinum blond so fond, or as some say, obsessed with the girl? Because she was the most cute, adorable and overall perfect girl in school that's why, or might also be because she has a small crush on her. Or no scratch that, she had a huge crush on her.

Elsa however felt a bit like she was in some story, though it was a bit turned around. Usually it's the younger who thinks the older are gorgeous and cool, not the other way around. But she couldn't help it. Sighing, she walked in to the classroom, sat in the secluded area and got her sketch book and opened it. Looking on the latest drawings she smiled.

Elsa always got up in that tree and when the group would come out with Anna, she'd draw the girl. And looking at her latest work, it was of the red head smiling and tuck some hair behind her ear like she usually did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"I should color this one.. and shadow it.. maybe I should redraw it on the computer.." Elsa mumbled to herself, then the lesson started but she didn't pay much attention, mainly cause it was history lesson and she never concentrated on history lessons. _If only I was as perfect as her.. heh, that's the day. _She thought to herself with a roll of the eyes, looking at her reflection on the window.

Her hair was in a messy left sided braid, of course it was barely visible since her blue hoodie covered most of her face. Black sweatpants, those which boys usually used and a pair of sneakers. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck which she usually had on.

_Everything about me screams freaky.. Well duh Elsa, that's why you have no friends stupid. _Sighing once again, Elsa looked back down on the drawing and felt a little better. Of course nothing could compare to the original but seeing that smile was enough to make her heart flutter. When class was finally over, the platinum blond shot up from her seat and ran out to the same tree and climbed up. Anna and her friends usually went to the bench and sat down talking for a bit before going back to the dorms.

Seeing them, she started sketching again as they sat down talking for a good bit. A smile spread on Elsa's lips when she heard the red head laugh again. _Seriously, I could probably live of of that laugh. _She thought and planned on continuing her drawing, but all of a sudden something flew in to the tree, and feeling it hit her right in the head she could only guess it'd been a ball of some sort.

_Ah shit! _Elsa dropped to the ground with a loud thud, coughing for air as she had landed on her back. Her book landed beside her, open.

"Wow, I didn't know trees grew humans. Thought they grew apples and shit." _oh crud, this is not good.. _Elsa thought as she looked up, Anna coming towards her. "Hey, you okay tree person?" she asked, that innocent question was to cute to be legal and the platinum blond blushed while she made sure her hood was shadowing her eyes, not wanting Anna to see them.

"I-I'm fine.." she mumbled, and sat up. The girl walked closer, much to Elsa's dismay and happiness, she'd never been this close to her before.

"Your book's okay too right? I mean, at least the book comes from a tree." _stop being so fucking cute! _Anna leaned down to pick up the book and got a glimpse of the content. "Is that...?" Elsa quickly covered the drawings with her arms and hurriedly closed the book then jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and started free running towards her house, not caring that Anna was calling for her to wait. _Great job Elsa, first time you talk with her and the first thing you do is creep her out._

* * *

"Ah, welcome home El-" but the father's voice was cut off by the door to Elsa's room slamming shut. "Ouch.. denied big time.." he mumbled and closed the paper.

"Maybe she haven't had that great of a day.." the mother said and he sighed and started walking up to his daughter's room.

"Elsa? Sweetie?" he knocked on the door but got no answer. "Was it really that bad?" he heard a muffled groan and sighed. He then opened the door, it being pitch black in the room he couldn't see much but did see the body on the bed. "Come on Elsa, tell daddy what happened." he sat down beside her but he got no answer. "If you don't tell your worried father what happened I might not give you chocolate." her head tilted up, looking at the man's grin.

"That's not fair and you know it.."

"Of course, I'm your father, I'm not suppose to be fair. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong.. I just feel out of a tree.." her father didn't look surprised at this fact however and placed a hand on her head.

"And that girl was there to see it?" he asked, glancing in the direction of her sketch book which was now right beside her. Grabbing it, Elsa tucked it under her pillow and sighed.

"It was open.." she muttered and he nodded slowly.

"And she saw them?"

"I don't know.. but she defiantly saw a glimpse of them and knows it's her.."

"Maybe it's time you at least talk to her Elsa." but the platinum blond shook her head and pulled her hood down over her eyes.

"No.. Sorry, but can I be alone.." he sighed, but obliged and left the room. She took a deep breath then went over to her computer and started it up, not caring that it was dark in the room. She then pulled her headphones over her ears and started up one of her games.

* * *

"Alright class, today we're gonna start a project. You're gonna make your own picture books. With colored drawings and a story line. It can be about whatever you want and you can use whatever coloring technique you want as well. But don't make it too complicated." the teacher announced and Elsa looked down on the idea paper.

She'd been avoiding any route that involved Anna today. Even though she was good at not being seen, she didn't want to take any risk in bumping in to the girl.

Taking out her sketchbook that didn't have Anna written all over it, she went through a few pages, searching for inspiration. Her eyes then got fixated on the drawing of a ice castle she'd made. There was no way a man could carve out that castle in real ice. Thinking, a few ideas popped in to her head and she drew a few outlines of someone who controlled the ice and snow.

After drawing out the story in her mind, secretly making the story match her own a bit, she knew exactly how the characters would look and started on the first page.

Deciding to mix it up with both water coloring and pencil, she made sure to change the characters appearance a little bit so it would be harder to realize that they were based on actual people. Elsa had just finished with the first page when the teacher came over.

"You're on your second page already Elsa? I'm impressed everyone else is still thinking about what their stories are suppose to be about." she didn't really answer him in any way and just continued her work. When the lesson was over she was done with five pages. They were very well done in the teacher's eyes and praised her for a good job.

She knew Anna would probably go outside in just a few minutes and just for that reason decided to go to the roof top. Taking a deep breath, the platinum blond looked over the school yard, and look at that, her eyes immediately saw the red head and her friends. Taking out her sketch book from her bag, Elsa looked on the drawings.

Everything about Anna was just so perfect, her smile put even the sun to shame. Looking out again, she was confused to see that the girl's friends were standing there, but Anna herself had gone.

Confused, Elsa looked around some more, maybe she'd just run off to get something? However her guessing came to a halting stop as the door to the roof was pretty much thrown open, scaring the platinum blond half to death. Turning around, she stared as blue sparkling eyes caught her own. Panting, the red head stood there in the door way, just staring at Elsa for a moment until she straightened out.

"Holy shit, I don't think I've ran so fast in my life! But I swear to god, I thought I was gonna miss you." She said with a bashful grin. Elsa felt her heart rate increase, why was she up here?! Anna started walking towards her and realizing her book was still open, Elsa quickly shut it, putting it in her bag as she backed a step back, then tried to get past her.

But not having it this time, the red head was quick to grab the hooded girl's wrist, holding her in place. "Wait!" however in the rush, Elsa didn't stop in time, and the force from Anna's grip made her stumble backwards right in to her and a loud thud later, icy blue eyes somehow looked up at the red head's surprised face.

_How the fuck did we get in this position?! _She screamed in her mind, a light blush covering her cheeks. She could pretty much feel Anna's breath on her cool face. This wasn't good. And looking down, she also noticed how the red head was pretty much straddling her. "Well.. this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.." after a moment of silence, Elsa finally managed to find her voice.

"C-Could you get off me?" Anna tilted her head, almost like she didn't understand the question.

"Huh? Oh.. Okay, only if you don't run away." _How can she place demands in this situation?! I love her to death but damn it.. _when Elsa didn't answer her, Anna shifted a bit so her hands that had previously been beside the platinum blond's sides, was by her shoulders instead, then looked at her face through the darkness of the hood which was miraculously still on. "You know it wasn't easy finding you. I looked for you in the tree you fell out of, I was just lucky to have seen you up here." _Huh?_ Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Anna frowned at the hood.

"I can't see you well under there you know. Why don't you take it off?" she actually reached out to do just that with both hands, but panicking, Elsa grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Though she wished she hadn't when it made Anna lose her balance, plummeting down towards the other's face.

Both girls froze and stared at each other when their face met at one point. Elsa's grip on Anna's hands loosened, her head too busy being fuzzy as she couldn't concentrate. Though her body soon reacted on it's own, one hand placed on the younger's waist whilst the other was buried in the flame red hair and she jerked her head upwards a bit, pushing closer.

At first, Anna didn't react, she even stiffened, and getting her reason back rather quickly, Elsa was filled with fear and she was just about to let go of the red head, when blue eyes closed and she pushed herself closer to the platinum blond, her body relaxing.

A warm hand tugged on the hood, making it fall off but Elsa was too much in a haze to realize, and the same hand dipped down so it could grab the back of Elsa's neck. The other hand went to the side of the girl's head, quickly brushing her fingers against the platinum blond hair before getting tangled in to it. Elsa was the first to break apart for air but got pulled in to yet another kiss when Anna pressed them back together after just a short intake of breath. Both of them were totally lost and couldn't really control what they were doing.

Elsa's heart rate had sky rocketed but she barely noticed, all she cared about was the girl on top of her. Shifting her weight to her arm, she sat up, making Anna follow her and sit down on her lap. Warm hands were still intangled in the platinum blond hair and they didn't break apart even a little. The blue hood came to fall off Elsa's head fully, though the owner couldn't care less.

Their heated kiss came to a end when breath became a problem. However still in her hazed state the platinum blond started to put kisses down the girl's neck. Anna didn't stop her, she even pressed the cool lips closer by pushing Elsa's head. Biting her bottom lip she tried not to make a sound but a low moan escaped her when Elsa sucked lightly at her pulse point. Tugging her hair, Anna successfully pulled Elsa in to another kiss.

However it came to a stop when the sound of steps came from the entrance to the roof. Finding her rational thinking pretty fast, Elsa's eyes widened and Anna looked in to ice blue eyes and gasped making Elsa bite her lip, why did her eye color have to look so awful? Seeming to realize what just happened, Anna quickly got off the girl's lap.

"Anna? Are you done being alone?" voices asked and a couple of people came out from the doorway. Feeling panicked, Elsa was just about to stand when one of those people got a look at her. "What the hell, what's a third year doing up here? Anna?" they looked on the red head who they now noticed sat right beside Elsa, looking a bit flushed, and there was a faint mark on her neck. Confused eyes turned angry and they all looked on the now hooded girl.

"Did you seriously place a hand on Anna?!" _No! Or yes I did but.. _Elsa didn't answer, merely tried to scoot further away from Anna. "Just cause you're a third year doesn't mean you can just go and force yourself on a first year!" _Okay that doesn't make any sense! _Feeling like she should really leave, Elsa grabbed her bag but her sketch book fell out, being left open. Anna looked and saw the drawings of just her.

"Shit." Elsa cursed and snatched the book away, quickly dashing to get out of there.

"Wait!" Anna shouted but ice blue eyes merely looked back at her for a second before shoving her way past the people by the door then running down the stairs. Why was she so stupid? What'd she think, that Anna wouldn't mind her eyes? Touching her lips briefly she clenched her hand in to a fist.

"I'm such a fucking idiot.. And now she'll defiantly will take me for a creep. You _kissed _her Elsa! Fucking retard."

**Me: hello yet again folks. I know, I'm publishing this couple quite a lot.. this idea just came to me while reading some other fanfics in Modern AU.**

**Teara: it's okay Wolf, anyone complain they'll answer to me. hi again, I helped in this one as well XD**

**Me: Oh I feel so safe... oh and please go easy on me when it comes to the spelling and grammar, english is not my native language so please don't point it out so much DX**

**Anna: Hope you're not ending it here, that was some scene though.**

**Elsa: ahem.. y-yeah it was.. nice..**

**Me: no I'm not ending it here Anna, I actually have the rest right here.**

**Anna: then why don't you publish it with this?**

**Me: cause I wanted to do a two shot for once. and also ask if the cubs want to see some M rated stuff or if I should keep this rated T.. **

**Anna: oooh, I wouldn't mind M stuff.**

**Elsa: Anna!**

**Anna: what?**

**Elsa: *blush* a-anyway, hope you liked this, as Wolf said she has the second chapter almost ready, she just wants to know if you want.. well.. you know.. and ehm.. well, review with thoughts and ideas or PM her she always reads everything you cubs send her.**

**Me: hm.. no, I don't feel like being a pervert today..**

**Anna: Bye Bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Her Too Much To Stay Away

She ran as fast as she could down a hall then crashed in to a door, knocking _hard_.

"Who is it?" came a voice and she struggled to get her shit together to even talk properly.

"It's me Elsa, please let me in." she pleaded, _begged_. The door was open in a few milliseconds and beyond it was the only real friend she had in the whole school. A boy who was rather big with short blond hair and brown eyes looked at her. He was like her, he didn't have many friends either, mainly cause people thought his obsession with ice and his continuous talking to his huge dog Sven was weird and sometimes creepy cause he always voiced what the dog was supposedly saying.

He was the only person who understood Elsa's thoughts of Anna and everything else.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" her lip quivered and she jumped in to already open arms and buried her face in to his shoulder. Worry now evident on his face, the blond boy carefully moved so he could close the door to his room and lead Elsa to the couch. He let her cry for a while, not wanting to push her.

"It's Anna.." she finally mumbled after a while and he nodded slowly. "Kristoff, I think she hates me now.."

"What? How could Anna of all people hate anyone? You know better then, well anyone the she doesn't hate people." Elsa only shook her head, finally able to talk so she told the whole story of what had just occurred. Kristoff listened to every word, and when she came to the part where she ran away, she stopped. "It was a accident wasn't it?"

"No, or well the first contact was, but everything after wards wasn't. but I couldn't help it, I just felt warm and my brain just stopped functioning and before I knew it I was kissing her hardcore. Sure she kissed me as well but I would have too in.. well.. that sort of kiss.. But the worst thing is, she reacted the same way as everybody else when she really saw my eyes.." Kristoff sighed and pulled off the girl's hood.

"Elsa, I want you to realize that there's nothing wrong with your eyes. And I'm not just saying this cause they're the same color as ice, I'm saying this cause anyone thinking otherwise are just jealous because your eyes have that special color to them. Everyone else like me have brown or green eyes, everyone can have that eye color, but you're special cause your color is something different, something beautifully different. And if they complain at how you look or your personality, hell, I haven't met anyone who ever accepted me, but you did, you have a open mind while everyone else have theirs closed. Everyone is beautiful in their own way, where you're beautiful cause of you. I mean, you're almost as beautiful as ice." Elsa gave out a light laugh, coming from him it's a huge compliment.

"Thanks Kristoff.. But.. It still doesn't change the fact that Anna hates me.." he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You don't know that, come on, be the stubborn prince who won't let go of a chance at the princess."

"More farm boy.."

"Fucking hell Elsa, I refuse to see you give up you hear me? At least confirm she hates you before jumping to conclusions. I mean look at me and Sven." She looked on him as he called his dog to him. He was one of those dogs that grew very big, he was brown, a bit of white around his neck and brown again with a black nose and brown eyes.

He was really a sweet heart and whenever Kristoff got her to come with them on walks he would always growl when people would whisper about them or if someone were to come up and purposely hit them. You could say he was protective when it came to his pack. "Me and Sven have had a lot of fights, and we're still best buddies." She smiled, giving Sven a pet to the head as a greeting.

"Kristoff, you and Sven have been friends ever since you were little, me and Anna.. We've met twice, I love her to death, and kissing her felt like heaven, but for her, we've only just met.. And seeing the drawings probably just creeped her out more.."

"Come on Els, you're not giving up okay?! I'm not letting you! Now, you're coming with me and Sven, and we're gonna buy some ice cream and ice tea." He said, pulling up her hood, knowing she would anyway, then took her wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"B-But Anna might-"

"If she's there and she's gonna hate on you me and Sven will take care of it. Now shut up or god help me I'm gonna dress like a old school mountain man and pretend I have a family full of trolls."

"Eh.. what?"

"I don't know that was the first thing that I could come up with." He answered and she couldn't hold back a laugh as he pulled her towards the cafeteria. "Two ice tea and two ice creams please, on with extra sprinkles and one with snowflake sprinkles." He ordered, knowing far to well that Elsa liked how the snowflakes looked. Once they had their orders they sat down. "Now, why don't you tell me about that project in drawing class."

"It's nothing special, we're just suppose to make a sort of picture book, with a story and everything."

"And what kind of story have you conjured up?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm calling it the snow queen for now. The story is entirely different, but I'm putting a bit of myself in it."

"Okay so how the characters look?"

"Two main characters sort of, I'm making me the snow queen sort of, and well.. Anna as the other one.. I'm making them so they're sisters, one with snow powers.. I'm not gonna tell you the whole story, that would take ages so you're just gonna have to wait and read it when it's done."

"Why? The teacher say-"

"He said that they're gonna be hanged in the corridor towards the dinning hall. Just something for the first years to check out." He nodded slowly and took a sip from the bottle.

"Alright, sounds legit, looking forward to reading it then… uh oh.. Don't look behind you.." he warned, a frown on his face. But despite his warning she looked and flinched when a boy with brown hair came inside, a smug look on his face.

"Shit, Hans.. Just great, exactly what I needed today."

"Don't worry, if that little prick does anything I'll beat him down." Elsa growled.

"No, if you do that you'll get in trouble again, just, ignore him. Or try to at least, you too Sven." The dog was growling quietly at the sight of the boy. He was a known third grader who always bullied the weak or the ones that he found was abnormal, hence, he had bullied Elsa in the past due to her eye color.

She was usually someone no one really noticed, but to Hans, you could wrap her in Christmas lights and put her underneath a big as arrow sign pointing at her that said, **Elsa's right here, ready for picking! **And it wouldn't make a difference whatsoever. He saw them pretty quickly, smirked, and made his way over.

"Isn't the lonely couple. You two finally understand no one else would want you so you could only relieve yourselves by turning to each other?" they didn't answer, but Elsa noticed Kristoff clench his fists but she sent in a warning glare. "And hey Elsa, heard the stunt you pulled on the first year today. What's her name, Anna?" flinching, Elsa tried not to turn around and strangle him. "It was some thing, everyone's talking about it. A third year forced herself on poor little innocent Anna. But it's okay, I'm on your side Elsa."

"I doubt that." She growled and he got beside her.

"No really, I get why you did it, she's cute and innocent, if I were you, I would have done _more _then just give her a hickey." He had a nasty grin on his face as he leaned closer to her. "A lot more." There's however where she snapped. She got up, the force making her chair fall over, then grabbed his collar.

"I swear to god Hans if you touch her you're dog food to Sven." She hissed and he smiled, shaking his head as he placed his hands on hers.

"Don't want to do anything in front of her do you?" ice blue eyes widened and she looked towards the entrance where Anna and her friends just entered. "Elsa, let go of me if you please." He said a bit too loud, drawing attention to them and to Elsa's fear, Anna looked over as well. "Don't want her to think you're a trouble maker as well right?"

"Fuck you Hans." She growled, but let go of him.

"Hey it's her, yeah the third grader who went on Anna." Whispers started going around and Elsa cursed, why did they make it sound like she tried to rape her?

"Elsa.. let's go." Kristoff said through clenched teeth, glaring at Hans. She just nodded and walked past the boy, they headed for the other exit.

"She'll never love you." Hans said, loud enough so she heard him. Clenching her teeth she made a mad dash through the doors, Kristoff calling after her. She made her way home, instantly collapsing on her bed, tears escaping her eyes.

It had gone three days now, and Elsa had done everything in her power to avoid Anna as much as possible. She'd taken detours, hid whenever she was near.

"I see you're done with you picture book Elsa." Her teacher praised as she was just looking at the pages she'd made. During these three days she'd work at home, finishing the book. The character who saves the day look a lot like Anna, while the sister, the ice queen, looked a lot like Elsa herself. The story was simple, yet heartwarming. At least the her in the story got a happy ending with her sister. "Can I put it up in the hall?"

"Sure."

"You can draw whatever you like for the rest of the lesson." He said as he took the book from her. Smiling, she pulled out a rather large paper, and started drawing the two sisters, having a snowball fight in front of the ice castle in the story. It was like a comic page, the youngest threw a snowball in her sisters face on the first one.

The second she made the queen smirk and spin her hands in the air, making blue snow dust come out of her hands for effect. Then the third showed her with a huge snowball which she was gonna throw on the red head. Fourth having the younger sister look horrified as the snowball came at her, then the fifth with her buried in snow while her older sister were laughing. Grabbing another paper she continued.

Now the princess asked for help to get out of the snow, and her sister was about to help her but when she took the other's hand she got pulled in to the snow. Showed one where they were both laughing rolling around in the snow, then where they were just laying there in silence. "I love you." Elsa wrote and on the next panel the queen was smiling then kiss the other's forehead. "I love you too lil snowflake." And then Elsa took out another paper, one where there was a full picture of the two smiling and cuddling in to each other.

This took her a long time to make, and the teacher had even come back saying the lesson was over but since it was her last lesson for the day he would let her stay. The platinum blond colored the pages, making them one of the most detailed works she's ever done. Especially the last one. Finally done, the clock had struck four and she'd ended the day early so it taken her four hours.

Looking at the drawing she sat there, watching it dry and just marvel at the two sisters who resembled herself and Anna. Tracing a finger over her lips she remembered the kiss. To her, it'd been like (as cliché as it sounds) at that moment she was whole, nothing in her life had ever felt that right before.

Sighing Elsa pulled her hair back under her hood, Hans was right, she heard the gasp come from Anna when she saw her eyes, and seeing as she ran away, she would never love her. But even so, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about her, hell she's made a book where the main character is Anna for heavens sake.

Sighing again, in frustration this time, ice blue eyes looked on the drawing yet again. They looked so happy, she'd been drawing her own fantasy, something that probably only would be in her brain. Deciding to leave, she asked the teacher to take care of her drawing once it dried, then started walking home.

"Ah, Elsa." Looking up, the platinum blond saw her mother come towards her as she closed the door. "Me and your father are going out and will be back in the morning. There's dinner in the fridge and there's also some chocolate for dessert." She smiled, knowing her daughter loved chocolate.

"Okay, thanks." Saying goodbye, her parents left and she went over to the fridge to pick out sid dinner. Eating in peace her thoughts drifted off to Anna like usual. Sitting for about a hour or so she finally decided to go up and play some games while eating her chocolate. Though before she could take it out, her door pretty much exploded open.

"Elsa!" the platinum blond pretty much jumped so high so she hit the roof then looked on the person who had barged in.

"Kristoff! Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me!" he just walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Quickly, you gotta come with me!"

"Woah nelly! Take it easy and breathe for one." He nodded, taking a few breaths, panting pretty hard. "For two what the hell have gotten you so upset? And for that matter, make you break open my door and look like you've run the marathon?" he took another few breath before answering.

"It's Anna. She saw me on my way home. She knew I had been with you in the cafeteria so she kind of asked me if I knew where you lived." Elsa stared.

"What?!"

"Let me finish, I told her, cause I knew you couldn't keep up this staying away from her. But I also asked why she wanted to know. But before she could answer me, Hans and a bunch of his friends came, got me out of the way and took Anna! Elsa, Hans is gonna rape her! I know where they are but I can only do so much on my own." Her mouth was wide open, Hans was gonna do what?! Her eyes quickly grew dark and she slammed the fridge door shut then looked on the blond boy.

"Show me where.. NOW!" he nodded, and they both ran out the house. Sven was with them as well as they ran and Kristoff took them to the dorms. He lead them so they were behind the dorms. Then two guys came in their way.

"That's the body guards. Other then them I don't think Hans have anyone else. He and Anna are behind that wall."

"You and Sven take care of them, Hans.. He's toast." They ran forward, Sven and Kristoff crashing in to the goons while Elsa ran past them. Hearing screams she sped up until two figures came in to sight. One that was pressed against the wall and the other that was using filthy hands to touch everywhere.

"It's not that bad is it?" Hans said and the red head struggled as best she could but it was obvious he was stronger then her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, both in anger and fear. But not listening, he smirked. Elsa saw that the girl's top had already been torn off, which only fueled her anger. So just as he was going to touch her, he got a punch to the face.

"Get the fuck off her!" Elsa hissed, tearing him off Anna and push him down on the ground. She straddled his waist and held his hands against the ground.

"Well hello Elsa. Here to join the party?" he managed to kick her in the back, making her cringe so he could push her off him. Getting up, Elsa looked back at Anna who tried to cover herself up. Pulling her hoodie over her head, she ran to her and placed it over her front. "Isn't that cute, the nobody actually protects the somebody." He snarled, but she ignored him and cupped Anna's cheeks.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine. I'm not going to let him touch you ever again okay?" teary blue eyes looked up on her, and she tried to give a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay." Came a shaky reply and Elsa sighed out in relief.

"Great, the bitch believes in you now Elsa, good job." She stood, then, with strength she didn't know she had, she grabbed his collar and lift him up from his feet, leaving him dangling in her grip. Ice blue eyes glared at him with a fire that ice shouldn't have, then she growled, her teeth showing like a animal.

"If you ever threaten her again Hans I'm gonna make sure to chop that tiny ass thing between your legs clean off and feed it to stray dogs, they're the only ones that would ever want anything to do with it. Now fuck off, or regret your very life!" he smirked.

"You're a coward Elsa. Like I said, she won't love you." Pulling him down to her eye level she let him down on his feet.

"I'm not afraid to do this." Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled back her leg, then her knee went straight up in between his legs.

"Shit!" he groaned and fell to his knees. Elsa smirked then punched him ___hard_in the face so he fell on to his back.

"I'll say it again so you get it Hans." Crouching down beside him she grabbed his collar again and pulled him up. "Hands off Anna, bully me all you want, but touch Anna again and you're dead meat! And next time I'll let Sven bite you instead." She then gave a punch near his groin making him yelp and then nod. Elsa then let go of him, and turned towards the red head. She'd been looking on the whole thing, now watching as the girl walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. I am now at least.." Smiling, Elsa helped her stand.

"Well you should go inside and get a shirt, cause I'd like my hoodie back." Anna had put the blue hoodie on so she nodded but before they went anywhere she grabbed Elsa's hand.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." ___We're two about it then.._instead of answering, the platinum blond started pulling the red head towards the dorms, mainly to get her safely inside then have her hoodie back and run home. When they rounded the corner Kristoff stood there with the two boys on the ground, groaning. He looked on the two girls, gave them a thumbs up, then left.

Rolling her eyes Elsa just took Anna to her room. She got her hoodie back over her own head as Anna picked out a green shirt with red flowers. It suited her rather well. Elsa felt her heart start to beat faster, she was alone with Anna in her room. This wasn't good for her sanity. So she backed up towards the door. "Are you gonna leave me again?" the slight hurt voice made Elsa cringe but she gulped and pulled her hair back.

"I.. I left my door unlocked and my parents are out so I have to.."

"So you rushed here without closing your door? Really?" she nodded slowly then opened the door.

"Y-Yeah.. sorry I really need to go!" she then ran. ___That's the only thing you can do isn't it Elsa?_She face palmed but ran home. When she was inside she collapsed on the sofa. "You saved her from Hans, the ran, good job Elsa. Good fucking job.." she lay there for a couple of minutes, too lost in thought to notice the door opening.

"You're a good runner." she jumped at the sudden voice and saw Anna standing right beside the sofa. Getting up she would have run for it again, but after a growl, the red head grabbed her wrist, pulled her on to the sofa again then straddled her so she couldn't move. ___I don't really mind, but damn it, why are you so strong all of a sudden?!_

"I-"

"Will you stop running away from me!?" Anna now shouted, surprising Elsa quite a bit, since when can she get angry? "I've looked everywhere for you these last few days! You just disappeared and I thought you hated me because of what happened on the rooftop." ___That's my line, but.. I'm sorry._

"And I saw your picture book, and saw how one of the characters looked like me so I went to check if you were in the classroom but you weren't.. And then I saw that picture you made of the two sisters, and I knew they were suppose to be you and me.." _c____rud, teach why didn't you put it away?_

"So I was actually hopeful that you liked me so when I saw your friend I asked him where you lived cause I wanted to talk to you. But you keep running away so I can't tell you how much I actually like you!" ___I'm sorry okay!? Wait, what?_

"H-Huh?" Anna was blushing at this point.

"I like you.. and what happened at the roof top made me happy, and.. I think your eyes are real beautiful, that's why I gasped.." she mumbled, making Elsa the most confused human being on this earth. "Elsa?" her heart skipped a beat when her name dropped from Anna's lips and she looked in to the blue eyes. "Kristoff told me your name.. W-Will you say something?" the platinum blond lay there, stunned for a few moments, then after finally finding her voice, she opened her mouth.

"I.." she started but realized she didn't know what to say. Her crush, the one she loved, was on top of her, just confessed, and she doesn't know what to say. So, instead of coming up with something, she reached up with her hand, grabbing the back of Anna's neck, pulling her down so their lips met. Like before, she got no reaction at first, but soon the red head pushed closer, grabbing on to Elsa's shoulder.

But before they totally lost it, Elsa broke the kiss and looked in to the other's eyes. "When did.. I mean.." maybe she should confess too before she asked. "I like you too, though I'd rather say I love you, cause I have for a long time, even before we actually met." She blushed as she said this, and Anna blinked, then smiled a smile that put the sun to shame.

"The same goes for me! Cause look." She got up, her shy demeanor quickly vanishing as she pulled out her phone, and with a few taps with her fingers, she showed Elsa the screen. And she was surprised to see that it was one of her own drawings on the screen. Being in third grade the teachers often put up third graders drawings in the corridors or cafeteria, and this one was of the ice castle in her sketch book. Just it was colored with details and such.

"That's.." Anna smiled and with a quick swipe another picture showed up on the screen. This time it was of a medieval city Elsa's made early in the year. they had been told to make something with old school coloring techniques. She'd called the, more of a kingdom really, Arendelle, actually the same name she's using in the coloring book.

"I fell in love with your drawings first really, they were so beautiful and showed such emotion and detail so I could probably stand there and look at them for hours on end. Of course my friends woke me up from being a zombie who's lost it's taste for brains and doesn't know what to do anymore, but I always took a picture of them so I could look at them later, even though the original is the best. And I always knew they were made by the same student since you always put the capital letter ES on the bottom somewhere."

"I then asked the teacher in drawing class who you actually were and luckily, I asked him when you were in class so he pointed you out. Your hood was actually off and I saw your beautiful hair and already felt nervous. He told me not to disturb but you had your headphones on so I could get close without you noticing me." Elsa blushed lightly at the information.

"And seeing your face and how you were so concentrated on your drawing was amazing, I was so falling for you right then and there!" she sounded very excited. "But I had to leave and get to my own lesson so I couldn't stay and actually talk to you. And when I tried to find you later it was like you were gone all of a sudden. I couldn't find you."

Elsa could honestly not believe it, Anna searched for _her_? Really? "After a few days I honestly thought I was just gonna see your drawings instead of you for the rest of the year and I realized that thought made me sad. But then, I saw you again when you fell out of that tree. I didn't know it was you at first so I made a very bad joke." she looked very sheepish but Elsa shook her head and smiled. _I didn't mind. _"But then I kind of saw that it was you and I wanted to be helpful so I was gonna pick up your book but, then I realized you had drawings of a person in them, but you ran away before I could really see who it was."

"Sorry.."

"No it's fine, but so I thought you had a crush on someone or just drew a character of some sort. And of course I started looking for you again and I caught a glimpse of you up on the roof and I actually meant it, I don't think I've run so fast in my life, I was so afraid you were gonna disappear again. And.." she blushed lightly and knowing full well what memory came next, the platinum blond blushed as well.

"At first.. I was actually thinking of pushing you away.. But I quickly realized my heart was pounding and I really liked it, so my body kind of reacted on it's own after that.. I got a bit disappointed when we stopped really, and then I saw your eyes in the light and you could say I was far from disgusted with them, I loved them! And then I saw your book and saw that those drawings were of _me_. And I felt happy but when you left in such a hurry. But then my friends of course had to say all that and don't worry, I actually cleared that up unfortunately rumors had already spread, I was actually in the cafeteria to tell people whispering about it that it wasn't true."

"But then I saw you and I froze and I don't know what you were talking about with that guy but I did see that you were angry, and seeing as everyone were talking about what happened I thought that you were angry cause of what happened."

"Huh? No, that wasn't it.. sorry if that's what you thought, I was just pissed at Hans.." she smiled and leaned down on the older's shoulder.

"And when I didn't see you or even catch a glimpse of you I really thought you hated me. But then I saw your book in the corridor. I read it and knew that hidden in there was part of our story. So I went searching in the classroom and seeing your drawing of the two sisters, it was a guess really, but I knew that was you and me, maybe something you wanted. Of course it was just a guess but it's what got me to go search and then I saw Kristoff, he told me where you lived and well.. the rest.." Elsa could see the slight fear in her eyes so she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, he won't touch you again, promise." Anna smiled and snuggled in to Elsa's neck.

"But yeah, I had a crush on you in the beginning but after the kiss it just kind of clicked, we haven't really talked or anything but I still love you."

"That makes two of us then.. I saw you for the first time when I actually sat in that tree. I was just sketching at the time but hearing laughter near me I looked and there you were. At first I didn't pay much mind, but when you continued to talk and laugh, making everyone else around you happy and laugh with you, I found myself getting drawn in. and after watching you and seeing how nice you were to people, and just how you were so unlike me who liked being alone, I started to want to be near you. But being to scared to actually talk to you I just caught rumors and what people were talking about around me. I started drawing you and by then I already knew I was a lost cause." Anna grinned and Elsa knew it. "But I guess what I want said, is that I love you too."

now grinning like a complete idiots, both girls stayed in silence while just simply being together.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?" the red head tugged on the blue hoodie.

"Take this off." blinking, surprised at the sudden command Elsa knew it wasn't of reasons she thought about but decided to try tease the girl.

"Jeez, didn't know you wanted to go that fast, want me to take off the shirt beneath it too?" blushing furiously, Anna gulped.

"I just don't want you to have something on that is suppose to be used to hide those _gorgeous _eyes of yours.. hehe, too much?" Elsa chuckled and took off the hoodie.

"I'm teasing snowflake."

"Snowflake? Isn't that what the older sister calls the younger?" Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I thought it fit you.. It's okay if you don't-"

"I love it! Oh I have to some up with a nickname for you! hm.." she put a finger under her chin, a concentrated face on. She sat like that for a while and Elsa patiently waited for her. "Mmh.. I can't come up with anything, but don't worry! I'll come up with something in no time at all!" Her enthusiasm was cute.

"It's fine, but can we sit in a better position? I don't mind this but eh.." Anna blinked then looked down, she was still straddling Elsa's waist while pretty much sitting on her tummy. She tilted her head cutely, scooted lower down, then leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"Why? I like this, makes kissing you easier." and with that said, Anna pushed forward, giving Elsa a long breathtaking kiss. Cool hands were placed on the red head's hips and they slowly made their way up as the kiss grew a lot more heated, Elsa leaned up closer to the red head, opening her mouth and gracing Anna's lips with her tongue. She was let in easily enough and she swore that she'd never tasted anything so delicious.

"I love you." Anna said as they regained their breath. "So fucking much it feels ridiculous to love you so much considering." Elsa smiled, ready to kiss Anna again.

"I love you too snowflake."

A shiver went up Anna's spine when slender fingers found their way under her shirt, of course they stopped advancing after a while, not wanting to push it. "You know.." came a breathy voice and blue looked in to ice with a light smirk. "I may want to go _that _fast." _Oh boy... I'm screwed.. _Elsa thought, hearing the seductive side of Anna coming up. A side she didn't know existed under that innocent face. Her hands continued their ascent, pulling Anna's shirt with them as she leaned up and kissed the girl's neck.

"Your shirt first though.." she whispered, making yet another shiver go through the younger's body and she went to tug at Elsa's hair, making her face her again so their lips once again touched.

"Fair enough.."

**Me: ere you go, second chapter and the supposed end to this.. **

**Anna: why you say supposed?**

**Me: cause I'm not sure now if I'm gonna continue this, you know, maybe Hans's gonna try to drive them apart, have a bit more of Kristoff an Sven randomness, and maybe mix more things in.. hm..**

**Elsa: why don't you ask the cubs?**

**Me: AH! excellent idea Elsa dear! what you cubs think? the next chapter would probably open up with some M rated fluff since I left it like this here, but would you like me to continue this or stop here? you can send me ideas, it would be helpful, hm.. could work, welp! you cubs tell me X3**

**Elsa: review with said ideas or PM her, she always read everything you write. **

**Me: and eh, well, Elsa here and run cause now you're her favorite two things in one. *gives Elsa a box of Anna's favorite chocolates***

**Elsa: oh shi- *gets jumped by Anna* GAH! Anna!**

**Me: You're not a fast runner are you?**

**Anna: Bye Bye X3 time to eat!**


	3. Chapter 3 It's Sunny Before The Storm

For being known to be rather cold, Elsa felt like she was slowly catching on fire as her hands continued to pull up Anna's shirt. She was leaning up so she could kiss and suckle on the girl's neck, not enough to make a mark that would last though.

"Elsa.." Anna moaned her name, she freaking _moaned _ her name! She could honestly not believe she really had the red head in her house, above her on the couch, wanting _her_. It was insane but a nice insane. Her hands grew to a halt at the girl's bra. Ice blue eyes looked in to blue as she leaned up, kissing her. It was a long passionate kiss that neither wanted to break. Anna moved her hands ever so slightly, one hand near the couch's edge even though she didn't notice at the moment.

Elsa was the one who broke off, having a hard time breathing. While she was panting though, the red head leaned down and gave the platinum blond's neck the same treatment her own had been given. "Damn you're beautiful, you know that?" Elsa let out a struggled chuckle as she had a bit of a hard time not to moan.

"I.. I could s-say the same." Anna smiled then gave the cool neck a lick and a lot more kisses. Elsa's hands had now traveled back down to the girl's hips, making a few circle motions. Anna then leaned up and kissed her companion once again, however just as she pulled back and leaned on her hands to move, the hand that was near the edge slipped, and the next thing that happened was rather amusing yet surprising.

Ice blue eyes looked down on the red head who groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head from hitting the floor.

"Ow.. That happened.." she mumbled, looking up on the platinum blond who blinked a few times to realize what happened, then she smiled, obviously trying to hold back her laughter but failed miserably and started laughing at the now pouting girl. "Elsa! You're suppose to worry not laugh your brains out!"

"I-I'm sorry but.." she trailed off, trying to get her laughter under control. "That kind of ruined the mood." Anna pouted, something Elsa found adorable, and crossed her arms.

"Well sorry for being a klutz.." but the platinum blond shook her head and got up, crouching down beside the red head then grabbed her cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumbs over the warm skin.

"For the record, being a klutz is part of you, and I love every inch of you. So don't apologize about something I love about you." a smile was now put on the girl's face and Elsa kissed her nose.

"You know we're already sounding like a married couple?"Anna joked as she snuggled in to the cool hands. Rolling her eyes Elsa leaned their foreheads together.

"Yeah well, marriage is gonna have to wait. Need to at least be together for a while don't you think?"

"Well I don't know why but I felt like if you said something as crazy as will you marry me to me right now I'd probably say something even crazier."

"Like what?"

"Like, yes!" she exclaimed and hugged the platinum blond around the neck, pulling her on to the floor with her.

"You just took that out of my book didn't you?" Anna grinned.

"Kind of, it was pretty amusing reading it though. If it'd been you that asked me then it would have made more sense but hehe, incest isn't so good for the kiddies is it?"

"No, that and I didn't want to be too obvious."

"But I did like the part where I hit him in the face though. Wish I could have earlier." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Hopefully you won't have to dirty your hands with that." Anna smiled and snuggled in to the platinum blond's shoulder, closing her eyes. They lay like that for a couple minutes, then Elsa came to think of something that made her grin. "Hey, know what'd make us both even happier right now?"

"How could I possibly be any happier right now?" getting up, Elsa went over to the fridge, opened the door, took something out and hid it behind her back, then walked to Anna again.

"How about us sharing these." she showed her a box of chocolate and the blue eyes immediately started to sparkle and she sat up.

"Chocolate!" she shrieked, and Elsa smiled, opening it.

"If I remember correctly there's someone here who loves chocolate. Which I also do." Anna grinned and Elsa helped her get up to sit on the sofa instead. They shared the sweets and Elsa laughed when the red head got chocolate smeared on her face at one point, and helped her dry it off by tracing her lips with her fingers, licking them clean after wards, making the girl blush.

"Hey, no fair, you getting the last one." Elsa grinned, holding the sweet away from Anna's reach.

"Well you were the one who stuffed your face with a lot of them. I at least want the last one." Elsa teased, but the red head didn't seem to agree.

"B-But-" though she didn't finish as the platinum blond put the piece in her mouth and started chewing it. Looking horrified, Anna pouted, looked at Elsa's lips which were smirking, then came up with a excellent idea which made herself smirk. _Uh oh.. _Elsa thought but was too slow to realize what Anna was plotting, and quickly found her back bumping in to the cushions, a hand on her shoulder while another was in her hair and a pair of lips crushing against her own.

Too shocked to do anything, Elsa's defenses was easily broken down and Anna let her tongue dart inside Elsa's lips and even though most of the chocolate had been chewed down, she could still savor the taste and even catch a few pieces that were left.

"Thanks for the chocolate." she breathed once they separated and Elsa couldn't help but blush.

"That wasn't fair.."

"We're even then." the two let out quiet laughs then Anna leaned their foreheads together, sighing out in content.

"You know it's getting late.. You should probably get back to your dorm so people won't worry about where you've gone in the morning.."

"What if I woke up in the morning and won't be able to find you again? Cause if this is a dream I don't wanna wake up." _that sentence is so innocent I don't even know how you can be so innocently cute._ Seeing the girl pout, Elsa smiled gently, grabbed her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You'll find me, don't worry."

"So you won't shut me out again?"

"No, of course not. I love you." Anna smiled and snuggled in to the crook of Elsa's neck.

"I love you too..

* * *

Elsa sat and waited in the tree being slightly nervous. All that happened yesterday really felt like a dream. And now she was afraid she'd woken up. On account of Anna's wishes, she wore no hoodie, just a black shirt with the words **fuck it all **printed in red text. She kind of felt like that right now, she was literally saying fuck it all to everything, her hoodie which hid her eyes, to Hans who was probably not happy with her, not that she cared, and to her lonely life, cause Anna wouldn't let her be lonely anymore.

Finally break came and she saw Anna and her usual group of friends. Now she started fiddling with her braid, fearing that Anna wouldn't notice her at all. And at first, she didn't seem to acknowledge her as she talked a bit with her friends by the bench like she usually did. However now, blue eyes looked over at Elsa's hiding spot, smiled, then walked past her friends without a word, and looked straight up on the platinum blond.

"Found you." she said with a content smile and Elsa smiled back at her.

"Who are you-" her friends started but then the older girl jumped down from the tree, brushed herself off then walked up to Anna. "It's the third grader.." some tensed at the sight of her and she did flinch as well but the red head cupped her cheeks and made her look in to her eyes.

"Don't pay them any mind. It's okay." leaning their foreheads together, Elsa visibly relaxed and grabbed the girl's hands with a smile and closed her eyes, just enjoying the contact. "Come on, you promised to show me your sketches. Now let's go." she turned around and gave her friends a wave then took Elsa's hand and pulled her away. When they were in a good secluded area, they sat down in the grass and the platinum blond opened her bag.

She didn't really feel like showing Anna her sketchbook that was literally filled with just the red head, but after the pleading she'd gotten the day before, she shyly reached out the sketchbook to Anna.

And as blue eyes looked on the drawings Elsa felt herself tense just a little. The book had all the drawings she'd drawn of Anna back when she just watched her. And she couldn't help but feel a bit like if Anna saw how much she'd actually followed her around and drawn pretty much everything she does, maybe she'd take Elsa for a creeper and leave. But her worries were nothing though as she started hearing little sounds of amazement and Anna's face was absolutely beaming.

"These are so beautiful! I can't believe some of these are really of _me_. I mean I can see they're of me, I'm not saying you captured me bad, it's just that some of them are so unbelievably good and I can't believe you can draw me this good, n-not that I don't think you can't draw good! I mean-" but Elsa cut her off by pinching her cheek. "O-O-Ow!" she whined.

"I didn't pinch that hard, you were rambling, again." the red head rubbed her cheek with a pout.

"Not my fault, I do that. It's hard to stop when I've started. Cause whenever I realize I'm rambling I tend to just continue rambling and then I become a rambling mess and everyone around look at me weirdly while I just ramble on and on and on and I'm not even sure how I even stop, I mean I do stop at one point but-I'm doing it again aren't I?" Elsa looked at her sarcastically.

"No, what would ever give you that idea?"

"Your sarcasm?"

"What sarcasm?"

"That one, and I know when you're sarcastic cause your normal voice sounds a lot sweeter. Even though I love whichever voice you use." this caught Elsa off guard as she blushed at the comment.

"W-Well.. T-Thanks I think.." Anna laughed, placing the book in the grass, then jumped the platinum blond so they both lay down with her on top.

"You're adorable you know that?" Blushing a bit harder, Elsa mumbled something under her breath and the red head leaned closer to try and hear what. "Hm? What you say?" she was using the most teasing voice possible as the ice blue eyes turned to her.

"I said..." she trailed off before grabbing Anna's face then kissing her passionately without warning and Anna got her own blush. "You're a lot more adorable." she whispered and the red head felt her head spinning at the low husky tone of Elsa's voice. She kissed the girl beneath her, moaning quietly when Elsa deepened the kiss.

"How the fuck is it possible for you to make me like this?" Anna asked breathlessly as they separated. She got a smirk in response as Elsa propped herself up on her elbows and grabbed the back of Anna's neck, clutching on to the strands of hair there as she let their lips brush together.

"Like it's possible for you to make me become a entirely different person." it was true, Elsa was usually reserved, didn't talk much, nervous mess, and much less have such a dominating personality. When she was with Anna it just came to her, she wanted to kiss her senseless, until they both couldn't breathe anymore, and most of all she wanted to touch the red head _badly_.

But she's still sane, so part of her knew that being with Anna in that way in a place like this, especially in school, was not a good idea. But even so she couldn't help but find herself now on top of Anna, straddling her hips as she felt warm hands grip on to the back of her shirt. She was giving Anna's neck a bunch of kisses in her haze and the red head didn't mind one bit.

"Anna? It's almost time for class-holy shit.." a gasp made the two stop, but still in a light haze Elsa only tilted her head up slightly, her eyes half closed and lust still covered the ice blue gaze. Two girls who probably were Anna's friends, stood just a few meters from them. After just a few seconds of staring, the two girls blushed.

"E-Ehm.. We uh.. Came to get Anna and eh.." they seemed to be talking to Elsa as they just stared at the platinum blond as she sat up, still straddling Anna.

"Since when did she become so.. _Hot_?" one of them whispered to the other who gulped.

"I-I don't know, is it bad I want to be in Anna's position?" the two on the ground could barely hear what they were saying. "Why didn't we notice how nice she looks? God okay-W-We're sorry, just ehm.. class, soon, see ya!" the two then cast a last glance at Elsa before running away.

"That was weird.." Elsa mumbled, now the full situation dawned upon her and she was blushing rather harshly as Anna got up on her elbows.

"I'll say.. I don't know if I liked what they were talking about though.." She said, her face in a frown.

"Hm? What?"

"Well they were talking about you, and that look they gave you.. Maybe you should have kept the hood on, I'd keep your beauty to my eyes only." Elsa blushed lightly but smiled and kissed the smaller on the forehead.

"We're not bringing jealousy in to this so soon right?" Anna pouted.

"I'm not jealous!"

"You're a terrible liar Anna. But it's alright, I think it's cute. Besides, with or without hoodie I'm yours either way."

"Damn right.." chuckling, Elsa got up and helped her companion up as well.

"They were right about one thing though. Classes do start soon. Come on." she grabbed her book from the grass and put it in her bag as they walked back towards school.

"See you after class?" Anna asked hopefully and Elsa smiled and squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"Sure, you quit earlier then me so I'll meet you at your dorm." Anna smiled brightly then skipped in to her classroom, giving Elsa a last wave before disappearing in the doorway. Smiling, the platinum blond walked towards her own class, feeling small butterflies in her stomach. When she walked in though, and sat at her usual spot, she noticed that people were looking her way.

Of course to anyone else that wouldn't be so unnatural, but to Elsa, it was more then weird. No one payed any attention to her, _ever_. But some of them were staring, while other cast glances at her. And she wasn't sure she liked the new attention.

And as the lesson continued, the glances just kept coming. And she'd even caught people talking about her the same way the two girls did earlier. The lesson dragged on, and Elsa felt like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So when class was finally over, she gathered her things rather quickly and got out of the classroom. Sighing out she checked her wrist watch.

"Anna must already be in her dorm. Well, shouldn't keep her waiting for too long." jogging lightly down the hall she got outside and turned for the dorms.

"Here's where I stop you loser." she halted at the familiar disgusting voice and turned around to see Hans with four of his guys.

"What do you want Hans?" she growled, she knew she was no match for him right now but she didn't really care.

"Something you got. Anna." oh she was so close to just jump him but she was fixated on the spot. "And you're gonna stay away from her."

"Why would I do that? She'd never-" however before she finished on of his boys came up and punched her in the stomach, making her hunch over trying to get the air back in her lungs. Another one came and the two of them grabbed her and dragged her to a more secluded area behind a wall and pushed her up against it rather roughly as Hans came.

"Cause unless you wanna be hurt bad, you won't get close to her." he hissed, getting close to her.

"_Fuck you!_" she spat back in his face then for good measure kicked his gut. Feeling another fist to the stomach she cursed and coughed for air. Straightening up again, Hans still looked confident.

"Alright, have it your way. But seeing as threat to your life won't stop you, then maybe a threat to hers will." at this Elsa grit her teeth and shot out, even though the two were holding her they had to struggle to keep her away from him.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt her Hans!" he snickered.

"Oh I would. Just so you know Elsa, I have twelve older brothers and my family is wealthy. Don't you think it would be easy to get rid of a girl who have no parents? Anna doesn't have any relatives who would question if they were told that she moved to a distant country." she didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him. So all she did was growl and glare at him.

"Hm.. I'll get my message across, in the meantime, I'm gonna get some payback for your actions yesterday." he pulled out a knife from his pocket, then made Elsa hold on to the blade before slowly pulling it out of her grip, making a big cut. Snapping his fingers, all four boys were on Elsa at once, doing what they pleased until she was left there, laying on the ground in pain.

"Anna.." she managed to stand, her hand bleeding and her limbs hurting, but she had to get to Anna. She limped towards the dorms, luckily everyone have gone in to their rooms or are somewhere else so no one saw her. Finally reaching the red head's door, she panted, and with a lazy knock, she put her back towards the wall beside the door frame and slid down.

There was a bit of noise from the other side, then finally the door opened revealing Anna. Blue eyes looked at head height at first, confused about the lack of a human being, then hearing a groan from her side, she turned to see Elsa.

At first, she smiled, glad the platinum blond was there, but then her smile disappeared when she noticed the state she was in.

"Elsa! What the hell happened to you?!" she asked as she crouched down. Sending her a small weak smile, Elsa took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Before.. Before I answer that.. Could you help me?" Now seeing that she was bleeding as well, Anna was quick to nod, helping the platinum blond to stand up on her feet then bring her in to her dorm, placing her on the bed.

"Okay-eh.. W-Wait right there." she ran to her bathroom where she knew there was a first aid kit and quickly returned with it. By then Elsa had removed her shirt and was laying on the bed, trying to keep her bloody hand wrapped in her shirt. "God Elsa, you're.." she trailed off, seeing all the bruises on the girl's body. She had a big one on her side, from one of boys kicking her, a lot of small cuts from shoes and the ground in general, her pants were even torn and her knees were bleeding.

Her stomach had a lot of small bruises as well from the several punches. And not to mention her lip is busted and her head is bleeding as well, though Anna doesn't see that. but she does see the bleeding on Elsa's forehead.

"I'm a mess I know.." she said, trying to sound uplifting but failed miserably as Anna walked up to the bed. Not wanting her to move, she placed her hands on the edge of her pants.

"I'm gonna help you pull these off, I can't reach the ones on your knees otherwise." Elsa just gave a small nod and Anna carefully slid her pants off, making sure not to touch the knees. When off, the platinum blond was wearing nothing but her underwear in front of Anna and she couldn't help but blush lightly. _No, not the time to be thinking about that!_

She then ran and got a rag, damping it with water and started to clean Elsa's wounds. She got a flinch now and then when it stung but she tried to be as gentle as possible. When done, she took a bandage from the kit and started wrapping it around the knee, she didn't know how much it actually hurt so a wrapping like this could maybe help with pressure. And Elsa didn't complain as she did the same with her other knee.

She then cleaned the other small bruises and put small bandages on the ones which wouldn't stop bleeding. She then reach Elsa's hand which have been wrapped in her shirt. Unwrapping it, she gasps at the cut. It looks like it's nail deep and it's bleeding pretty bad.

"We have to get you to the hospital for this!" She said and Elsa is barely listening, she's tired, even more so now cause after the beating she didn't feel so much pain because she was set on getting to Anna. But now everything was coming full force. She's pretty sure she's broken something but because she's not moving and the pain is everywhere she can't pinpoint where.

Anna's left the room though she doesn't notice. A few minutes go by and to her it feels like seconds or hours. But then the door opens and Anna comes in again, this time with someone else right behind her.

"Elsa! _Who_ the fuck did this?!" that was Kristoff. But Elsa didn't respond, she was suddenly very aware of the blood that's still flowing out of her hand, and how her head was aching and if she remembers correctly, bleeding as well.

"She's not responding Kristoff, what do we do? I'm panicking!" Anna bit her lip, trying hard to calm down but the sight of Elsa is just making her panic.

"We're calling the teachers and the hospital that's what we're gonna do! You call the hospital, I'm going to the teachers room!" Anna was quick to pull out her phone and dial the correct number. Elsa was panting again, everything hurt like hell. When she gets the chance she's gonna beat Hans until he can't even move anymore!

Closing her eyes she doesn't notice more people coming in the room, it's actually rather peaceful, the pain was so much it made her pass out, she knows she's not in any real danger, Hans wouldn't want to kill her, yet. But what she does feel is a pair of lips which briefly touch her own and she smiles at the touch.

**Me: haaaaa, and you thought there would be a lemon in the beginning.. but like Olaf says, nope! since I decided, to continue we're putting of on the hotness but it'll come, give it time.**

**Anna: Q_Q Elsa! NUUU!**

**Elsa: I'm fine Anna, I'm not dying.**

**Anna: But-But!**

**Me: I do realize I kind of made this more dramatic then it should but oh well, gives the feels a bit of a ride. anywho, let me just say.. I LOVE YOU GUYS! like seriously, from what? 8 review to 18? that's awesome, new record for me at least XD and I also saw the follows, I don't think I've ever gotten so many follows on just two chapters XD but thanks a lot, and everyone wanted me to continue so here we are.. though..**

**Anna: hm? why are you nervous all of a sudden?**

**Me: no it's just, all of your reviews were great, but there was this one, that pretty much got me to write this chapter done.. and I'm gonna regret saying this but, I'm a sucker for shy innocent people, they ask me something I would do it in a heartbeat, and Lindsay I think it was, your review was just adorable. and it actually got me off my lazy ass and write a bit more. ah god, now I'm screwed..**

**Elsa: Hopefully you cubs won't torture Wolf too much with that information, but review with ideas and thoughts and if you so desire, PM her if you don't feel comfortable with reviewing.**

**Me: and feeling like answering people I haven't, here we go!**

**Rapier11: well thank you, as you can see I'm continuing so hope you're happy :D**

**DarowdrynofArcadia: Alrighty then, glad you think the ride is fun so far X3**

**lindsay: ...oh god that's adorable.. ah, I've already said this but I'm a sucker for that kind of review.. of course I'll continue!**

**Guest: I'm glad you do, and eh.. well.. luckily I'm not good at writing angst cause I hate it myself but.. not sure we'll see ;)**

**Nonsense at its Best: NUUU! no crying! I can't stand seeing my cubs cry! it's okay, I've posted another chapter, no need to cry!**

**Al: X3**

**Berserkeroo: yep, he's always the douche, no matter if he's suppose to be nice, somehow he always comes out as a douche.. glad you liked it XD**

**Guest: you reviewed on the first one but Imma answer anyway, yeah, figure I'd give her a cool dad instead of a bad one, and well.. I know right? X3**

**The Demon Sam: I know right? he's such a.. well.. ass.. glad you think so ;3**

**Me: that's it! **

**Anna: Bye Bye! X3**


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Fluff

Elsa woke up to the sound of sobbing, her eyes laid upon a white ceiling. She could tell she wasn't in Anna's dorm anymore, especially since the place smelled so damn clean. Letting out a soft groan as she tried to move, her ice blue eyes suddenly found themselves looking in to blue clear ones which were filled with tears.

"Anna?" she asked groggily and the red head smiled then hugged her tightly, making Elsa flinch at the pain that came with it. quickly realizing that maybe glomping her first thing wasn't such a good idea, Anna got off her. raising a hand to her head the platinum blond groaned, this was not a nice kind of headache.

"Elsa! Oh my god are you alright? no, of course you're not alright, I mean look at all these bandages and bruises! they look awful! not that I think ou lookd ugly, no Im just saing the bruises are awful looking, but on you I guess they might look a bit prettier, no wait what am I saying that doesn't make any sense! I make it sound like it's positive that you have a bunch of bruises! and it's far from good, oh god, but you're still very beautifuller then anything I've-wait what? that's not even a word, cause you don't look fuller, that would be awful, not that I think that you'd look less beautiful if you were-wait no, that's gonna come out wrong-"

"ANNA!" hands were put over her mouth and looking, a boy was standing behind her, sighing out in relief. "I don't think your rambling will help Elsa recover from her headache." he explained and blue eyes looked on Elsa who rubbed her temples.

"I'soww'y." came a muffled apology and Kristoff let go of her. the two stayed silent as Elsa recovered from her awakening, groaning as her head felt like a hundred horses had trampled all over it.

"What happened?" she finally managed and Kristoff was the one to answer.

"From all I know, or from what Anna told me, you just arrived at her dorm all beaten up and bleeding with cuts and bruises everywhere. after she came and got me we called the hospital and pretty much got everybody's attention as you were hauled to the hospital. and right now you're in a hospital bed a day after it all happened." slowly taking everything in the platinum blond rubbed her eyes.

"We kind of hoped you'd tell us what happened." Anna said as she sat back down beside Elsa, grabbing one of her hands and rubbing circles on top of it. trying to think, Elsa stares at the blankets for a moment, until she finally remembers.

"Hans.." she let out a mumble mixed with a growl and Kristoff slammed his hands on the bed.

"Did Hans do this?!" he shouted out in anger and the platinum blond's head hurt at the loud volume.

"Kris calm down, now you're the one hurting her head." Anna reasoned and grabbed Elsa's head, tucking it in to the crook of her neck. and somehow, just the smell of the red head made her headache calm down and she moved her tired limbs around the girl's waist.

"Sorry, but please Els, answer me, _did Hans do this_?" his voice had turned stern, but the fury behind it was clear.

"Yes.. A couple of his goons came and assulted me because of the beating I gave him yesterday." she heard Anna's breath hitch and instantly knew what she was thinking. "Anna no." grabbing the warm shoulders ice blue eyes looked in to blue. "In no way shape or form is this your fault. even if this happened, I don't regret coming to save you from that douchebag. and it wasn't your fault that he backed you in to a corner, am I making myself clear?"

Anna nodded slowly, tears in her eyes as she glanced at Elsa's left hand. and now looking at it, Elsa noticed the bandage around it. _oh yeah, the bastard cut me.. _Kristoff was fuming, he was always one for being protective of his friends, especially Elsa since well, she was the only real friend he got, human that is. of course now Anna was on that plate as well but Elsa was still the one he knew best.

"I swear I'm gonna beat him with my ice axe until every inch of him is covered with a hole!"

"Wait, wouldn't there be nothing left of him then?" Anna said dumbly, but adorably.

"That's the point."

"_Ooooh_.." Elsa let out a light giggle and hugged Anna tighter.

"You're such a dork."

"Look who's talking." Anna shot back making them both smile and snuggle closer. even though her bruises hurt, Elsa didn't give a shit, being this close to the red head made the pain worth it. though then the door opened and in came Elsa's parents. they glanced at the two girls who looked at them for a while, until they both blushed and quickly scrambled away from eachother, Anna looking at a interesting spot on the floor while Elsa found her hands to be something she hasn't inspected before.

"Hm.. I'm torn between being happy our daughter's awake and feeling like we interrupted something.." her father said and his wife smiled, putting a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back a giggle.

"Stop it, don't embarass them more." walking to the other side of the bed where Anna wasn't sitting, the brown haired woman sat down and reached out to pet Elsa's head, making her look up. "I'm so relieved to see you're okay sweetie." Elsa scooted closer and let her mother hug her.

she leaned her head on the woman's chest, feeling just as relaxed as when she was in Anna's arms, though maybe a bit safer, it was her mother after all. the father walked up to Anna's side of the bed, smiling at the red head who looked up at him as he reached out a hand.

"I do believe this is the first time we actually see you in person and not in a drawing miss Anna. nice to meet you, I'm Elsa's father, and let me tell you how delighted I am that you two actually met." Elsa felt her cheeks heat up when he mentioned the drawings and covered her face with a hand.

"Oh.. so there's no need for me to ask permission to have her right? I mean how you just said that and everything makes me think you're okay with it? sorry if you're not but then again if you weren't I'd probably just kidnap her and take her anyway. wait no that didn't come out right did it? I'm not lying though, but away from that I'd really just wanna say that I love Elsa and would never hurt her, unless I hug her too tightly maybe-though I wouldn't, but I guess I should also ask if you'll let me have her, wait I make it sound like she's some.. thing-what I really mean is-"

but she got cut off when Elsa grabbed the back of her collar and pulled. she fell on her back, quickly realizing her head was on the platinum blond's lap and the ice blue eyes were looking down at her with a embarrassed frown.

"And that's a live show of everyone's favorite rambling dork Anna, come on, clap your hands, because I do believe that was the biggest ramble I think I've ever heard." Elsa said and to be funny, Kristoff whistled and clapped his hands. Her mother chuckled but put both hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Sweetie I think you need to lay down. You still look very pale. And don't move your hand so much, it was a deep cut.. And they also said you had two fractured ribs, and don't move your head, it took a great hit." oh yeah, she was injured all over, she'd totally forgot about that. when Anna was near she just forgot her pain all together. which was probably the reason why her mother gently pushed her down so she lay on her back. the red head's happy face appeared above her.

"Why don't you rest? your mom's right, I'll be sure to be here when you wake up." Elsa smiled.

"You sure you can sit in one place so long?"

"Hey, for the record I've been sitting here ever since the doctors were finished with taking care of you.. a whole day and I slept on the sofa." she retorted with a pout. chuckling, a cool hand went up and gave the freckled cheek a caress and before it could pull away Anna grabbed it and interlaced their fingers while looking in to the ice blue eyes with nothing but love and potential concern.

But smiling reassuringly Elsa probed herself up on her elbows, leaning up and giving the red head a light kiss before lying back down on her side so she could face Anna.

Smiling, Anna lay down her arms on the bed, one holding on to Elsa's hand still, while the other gently stroking her hair. Putting her chin down on the bed they looked each other in the eyes before smiling at each other and Elsa gave the hand a reassuring squeeze to say "I'm fine." Then she closed her eyes, taking the rest option. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she really had been tired, she just hadn't noticed.

"Anna." The blue gaze tore away from Elsa's face and looked up on the grown man who smiled gently at her. "To answer your previous question, yes you can have her." Anna couldn't look happier. she turned back to Elsa with the goofiest smile ever as she watched the girl sleep. Elsa's parents approved, they approved. she seriously couldn't be happier right now.

"I love you Elsa." she whispered and kissed the back of the girl's hand and a small smile appeared on the platinum blond's face.

* * *

"So miss Winters how are you feeling?" Elsa had woken up after a couple of hours, waking up to Anna who had stayed in place like promised. though now there was also a doctor in the room. she answered honestly.

"Well.. I have a headache, my ribs hurt when I move around too much, and when I get too tight hugs." she glanced at Anna who smiled playfully. "And honestly my hand feels like it's not even there." he nodded.

"That's normal. you're lucky, not that your life was in real danger but your ribs and head took quite the hit, I'm almost surprised nothing's broken." she shrugged, he chuckled. "We had to transfer some blood to you due to the blood loss that occurred with your hand but that shouldn't be a problem anymore. but I must ask, how did this happen?" she stayed silent for a moment, casting a glance at Kristoff and Anna that told them not to say a word.

"I was heading home to leave my stuff then go to Anna's dorm.. but.. on the way I got attacked by these boys.. they were probably going to rape me but fighting back and all got me to this point. they settled with just beating me up and then left, the dorms were the closest thing so I managed to get to Anna but after that.. I don't really recall.." she could almost see Kristoff grind his teeth as he tried tnot to say anything.

"Do you know how the boys looked like?" she shook her head.

"No, sorry I was too busy struggling to really pay attention to that.." he nodded, seeing how her whole form had slumped down and he knew when she didn't want to get asked more.

"Well miss Winters.. just get a lot of rest now.." he then walked out, her parents following him to talk. when the door shut Kristoff walked up to the bed.

"Why'd you say that? why didn't you tell them it was Hans?" she sent him a glare.

"You know him Kristoff, his family could easily deny the claim no matter what I do. I don't need to give him another fucking reason to come after Anna or you or even myself at this point! because you know if I tell them and he gets to know, it'll be more than just bruises and fractured ribs for everyone I care about! so sorry if I don't want you getting hurt!" he stayed silent for a moment before growling and turning away. he knew she was right, but he didn't like to give in to Hans of all people.

"Think a bit about yourself too! you always do this, think of my, and now I guess as well as Anna's safety all the fucking time! I bet he threatened you didn't he!? that if you told anyone he'd hurt us!" he gestured to himself and Anna. Elsa lowered her gaze and covered it with her hands, a shaky breath escaping her as she tried to compose herself. she didn't want to tell them the threat hans had told her.

"Come on Kris, that's enough.." Anna spoke as she sat down beside Elsa once again, pulling the girl into her arms. she made sure to bury her face into the red head's neck, inhaling her scent, trying to calm herself down. "Hey, I came up with a pet name." ice blue eyes met blue which smiled gently at her.

"What?" she got a light kiss in response.

"It's gonna be okay Flurry." Elsa blinked, throwing around the thought of being called Flurry and quickly decided that she liked it.

"Sounds great Snowflake." the two smiled at each other and Kristoff had to smile as well, who could possibly stay any kind of mad when the two of them were in the same room? they gave each other another chaste kiss before Elsa leaned on Anna's chest, grasping on to her waist while the warm arms were wrapped around her back, a hand pulling her braid through slender fingers.

"Aw." they looked up to see that Elsa's parents had re-entered. her father grinned. though then his phone buzzed and picking it up he saw the caller and furrowed his eyebrows. "You stay here, I'm gonna take this.." he walked out. it took about thirty minutes before Elsa's father came back in, and his smile couldn't be wider.

"He's coming back." he said, pointing the statement at his wife. she didn't catch on though and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?"

"I just got a call from his butler! he, and for that matter, she is coming back!" everyone in the room watched him confusedly and Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad?" he turned to her, quickly making his way to the bed and leaned on it so he could look her straight in the eye.

"After five years in Canada, Wolf and Lindsay are coming back!" he finally announced and the mother who now caught on almost immediately, formed a smile and she held back a laugh because of how giddy she now was. and Elsa, who was suppose to lay down and rest, not move around so much you know, totally ignored that as she shot up and stared.

"S-Say that again?" her father beamed at her and spoke again.

"Your childhood friends, Wolf and Lindsay, are coming back from Canada." the ice blue eyes stared at him for a good time, and Anna felt like she just had to ask.

"Who now?" this seemed to pull Elsa out of her thoughts and she turned to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry Anna.. but.. oh god.." the platinum blond buried her face in her hands, there was a big smile on her face now, even tears found their way to her eyes, happy ones of course. "I can't believe it.."

"To explain to you Anna." the blue gaze turned from her overly happy girlfriend, they turned to the man. "Long story short.. five years back, two siblings, Wolf and Lindsay, were Elsa's best friends. the three of them were always together. but sadly, their parents got an assignment in Canada and they had to move there. they had no idea of how long they would be there, and I can tell you, seeing them say goodbye to each other was heartbreaking. they kept contact but lost it at some point, but.." he talked to both of them now. "I just got a call from the butler who take care of their old house, and he told me they're on their way here right now from the airport." Elsa felt like jumping.

"Dad, I have to get out of here as soon as possible!" her mother now took on a look of concern.

"Honey I know you want to see them asap, but I bet they'll come here as fast-"

"Mom, the first thing they'll know is not that I'm in the hospital." she said stubbornly and the two parents looked at each other. Anna felt like she was intruding on something personal and looked at Kristoff who'd been quiet through the whole thing and saw that he seemed to be feeling the same thing as he tried to look as small as possible in the corner of the room.

"Alright sweetie.. we'll see if the doctors will let you go. but only if you take it easy." Elsa beamed and she turned to Anna, giving her a sudden hug as her mother went out of the room.

"I can't wait to introduce you to them. five years.. bet they haven't changed a bit." the red head gave out a nervous chuckle but hugged back.

"I'm glad for you and all, even though I feel a bit out of place in this conversation.. But, hm.. wonder if I should start getting jealous." a laugh left Elsa's lips though she cringed a bit at the pain in her ribs. though nevertheless she gave the freckled nose a peck.

"No need, they're not as important as you, but still, I haven't seen them in five years." Anna could really see how happy the platinum blond was and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be that kind of girlfriend." the two smiled at each other then they heard a grunt.

"Am I invisible or something?" they looked at Kristoff who had come out of his hiding with crossed arms.

"Of course you're not Kris, how'd we be able to not see you?" Anna said teasingly.

"Alright the doctors say that they'll let you go on the condition that you come back two days from now so they can check on you again." her mother came in with the good news and Elsa bounced off the bed but stopped as she got slightly nauseous.

"Hey, no moving like that!" Anna scolded, grabbing Elsa to steady her.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly, totally forgetting her condition for a second. they were quick to get everything together so they could leave, mostly thanks to Elsa's enthusiasm and Anna's help. Elsa's parents had come to the hospital by car so they all got in and the platinum blond told her father to get to the airport already. he told them that their plane, from what the butler had told him, should have landed mere minutes after they arrived at the port.

"And they should be somewhere around her-"

"HEY! MY LOVELY ICE QUEEN!? THAT YOU!?" a loud shout echoed through the big hall and Elsa spun around and a huge smile splayed across her lips. just meters away from them were two figures, one female and one male. they seemed to be no older than Elsa, no taller either.

the boy had black short hair, a red cap on top of his head and green eyes looked at them with a huge grin. the girl had a equally huge smile, her black long hair put up in a ponytail while ocean blue eyes peered at them, having a bit better stance the the boy who was flailing around, waving at them. "DO I HAVE TO WHINE LIKE A WOLF FOR YOU TO COME OVER HERE ALREADY?!" he shouted and she didn't need to be told twice as Elsa sprinted for them.

the two braced themselves as Elsa threw herself at them. they were all grinning like idiots and the boy just had to laugh, snatch the platinum blond to a lone hug so he could spin her around once before letting her go to her feet. that was painful for her but she could care less as his black haired sister also had to give her a private hug.

"Wolf! Lindsay! I can't believe you two are back, never leave for that long again!" both grinned and bowed to Elsa at the same time.

"Queen Elsa, it's nice to be back, your favorite sibling servants are here and ready to serve once again." she couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Are you seriously still hung up on that? we were just playing, let it go already."

"Nope." they said in sync. "Reminds us, Let it go~ let it go!" they sang and Elsa blushed.

"Stop that! you're back from five years of leaving me alone and the first thing you do is tease me?" the two siblings grinned and with a quick high five between the two of them they let out giggles.

"Sorry about that Els, but hey-wait.." the boy furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to her, pulling some of her hair away for him to clearly see the bandage. Lindsay grabbed her hand and saw the bandage over that too.

"What the hell happened to you?!" they, once again, said in sync.

"I forgot what it was like having the two of them around being siblings.." Elsa's father said as he looked on the reunion.

**Me: holy.. fucking.. shit.. look at what you guys did! _look at what you guys did! _you freakin.. you.. you.. *stares in to space***

**Anna: hey Els.. think Wolf was trying to say that they broke her? cause she's not movin..**

**Elsa: I bet she's fi-**

**Anna: I'm pressing chocolate up her face but she's not movin..**

**Elsa: okay something broken.**

**Anna: told you, can we get a new one? or do we have to get this one fixed?**

**Kristoff: move aside.. *takes Wolf, dips her in ice cold water then places her on the spot again***

**Me: GAH! COLD! OKAY I'M FINE!**

**Anna: who thought Kristoff was good at fixing people... ah.. wait.. fixer-upper right?**

**Me: I was fine, just shocked jesus.. I mean look at it, *points at the story* it went from 18 reviews on two chapters, to fucking 42! and for that matter.. *points at follows* it's got _104 follows_, to some of you that may not be a lot, but to me it is! I've never had over a 100 follows on any of my stories before! and it's only got three chapters, _three_! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU :D**

**Elsa: that is amazing, good job, now, Wolf wants to apologize to epople she have yet to answer in the reviews, if you review on this chapter she can answer, but she'll be sure to try and answer the ones she haven't when she's published this one. but yeah, review with thoughts and ideas, and if reviewing isn't to your liking then PM her.**

**Anna: I'll also say this! thanks for the support you guys :D**

**Me: I love you guys! and yay, me and Lindsay are in here, and to be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story but we'll see. wow this was a long AN.. oh and btw, some of you sounded really desperate in the reviews, take it easy guys, I may not be awesome at updating fast but seriously, I haven't stopped writing like you guys make it sound like XD**

**Anna: Bye-Bye X3**


End file.
